I'M SORRY
by dyanrosdiana
Summary: Keharmonisan keluarga mereka retak karena suatu hal. Orang yang bersalah akan terus bersalah. Tak adakah kata maaf untuk mereka? FF HUNHAN, Brothership. RnR please!
1. PROLOG

Title : I'm Sorry

Author : Dyan Rosdiana

Cast :

- Luhan as Oh Luhan.

- Oh Sehun (EXO) as Oh Sehun.

- Kim Jong In (EXO) as Kim Jong In.

- Wu Yi Fan / Kris as Kris.

Genre : Brothership, Sad, Family

Rating : T

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Ide cerita milik author, Luhan juga milik author *plak. Seluruh cast punya allah, orang tua, agensi, EXO-L.

_A/N : Sebagai catatan aja, FF ini juga di share diblogku ^^_

**WARNING!** Cerita gaje, typo, dan penulisan tidak menggunakan EYD.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sore itu..._

Seorang namja berkulit putih susu, tengah berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian Kota Seoul. Ia berjalan sembari menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan hitam yang ia kenakan. Ya, cuaca di Kota Seoul saat ini begitu dingin. Butiran-butiran salju pun terus turun ke bumi dengan lebatnya. Membuat kota itu dihiasi oleh warna putih sepenuhnya. Kalian tahu? Ini adalah bulan Desember. Seoul sedang memasuki musim dingin.

_Klontang..._

Suara lonceng berbunyi, ketika namja berkulit putih susu itu berhasil membuka pintu cafe. Ia pun masuk ke dalam cafe itu. Sepasang matanya sibuk menelusuri setiap sudut cafe ini, hingga tatapan matanya terhenti tepat di sebuah meja kosong di pojok ruangan itu. Ia pun langsung menempati meja kosong itu.

Belum lama namja itu duduk, seorang pelayan cafe tengah berjalan menghampirinya. "Mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya pada namja dihadapannya.

Namja yang ditanya segera meraih daftar menu yang tergeletak diatas meja itu. Ia pun segera melihat-lihat isi dari daftar menu itu. "Aku ingin—" Ucapannya terpotong. Pelayan cafe itu menyela ucapannya.

"Sehunie?" Tanya pelayan cafe itu pada namja yang kini masih melihat daftar menu. Ya, namja jangkung berkulit putih susu yang tengah duduk itu bernama lengkap Oh Sehun.

'_Sehunie?'_ Ucap Sehun dalam batinnya. Ya, Sehun bisa mengenali suara itu.

"Sehunie? Kau kah itu?" Tanya pelayan cafe itu lagi.

Sehun pun menatap malas pelayan cafe itu. Ada sebuah kebencian yang tersirat di dalam sorotan mata Sehun. "Sepertinya dunia ini begitu sempit. Bisa-bisanya aku bertemu denganmu lagi"

"Sehun, aku ingin menjelaskan—"

"Bukankah sudah cukup jelas, bahwa kau telah membuatku kehilangan mereka?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan namun terdengar menakutkan. Dan satu lagi, tak ada sedikitpun ekspresi di wajah namja bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Se-Sehun—" Suara namja _-pelayan cafe-_ itu terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Setelah ini, kuharap kau tak akan pernah menggangguku lagi" Ucap Sehun lalu pergi tanpa memesan apapun di cafe itu. Ia pergi meninggalkan namja manis yang masih mematung disana. Sepasang mata namja manis bersurai cokelat itu kini berkaca-kaca. Ia sedang bersusah payah menahan butiran-butiran kristal yang mungkin akan terjatuh kapan saja.

"Mianhae..." Ucap namja manis itu dengan lirih. Ia pun mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia pun berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya menuju toilet di cafe itu. Ia tak sadar bahwa sebenarnya ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

'_Semoga masalahmu bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat, Luhan!'_ Batin seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sehun dan namja manis yang bernama Luhan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

Yo, kawan-kawan yang udah baca jangan diam-diam aja yo! Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yo! Kritik dan saran dari kalian semua sangat ditunggu ^^


	2. Chapter 1 : He's Still Your Brother

**Title : I'M SORRY**

**Author : Dyan Rosdiana**

**Cast :**

**- Luhan as Oh Luhan.**

**- Oh Sehun (EXO) as Oh Sehun.**

**- Kim Jong In (EXO) as Kim Jong In / Kai.**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris.**

**Genre : Brothership, Sad, Family**

**Rating : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**A/N : FF ini juga di share di blogku.**

**WARNING! Cerita gaje, typo, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD.**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri tepat dihadapan sebuah wastafel. Kedua telapak tangannya menampung air dari kran yang tengah menyala itu. Lalu membasuh air itu ke seluruh wajahnya. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin besar itu. Kedua matanya sembab dan hidungnya pun memerah. "Sehunie, apakah sekarang aku terlihat begitu menjijikan dimatamu? Apa kau benar-benar sudah membenciku?"

"Sehun masih marah padamu?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang memiliki postur tubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari Luhan. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih terdiam disana. "Saat tadi aku sedang melayani pengunjung, tak sengaja aku melihat kalian. Menurutku, Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan padamu" Ucapnya lagi.

Luhan menatap namja itu melalui cermin besar dihadapannya. "Kris, kurasa aku memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Andai saja—"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu! Berhenti untuk menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Luhan!" Ucap Kris _–namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun-._ Wu Yifan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kris, ia adalah sahabat baik Luhan. Saat ini mereka kuliah dan bekerja di tempat yang sama.

Luhan membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Kris. "Kris, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar sudah membenciku. Kurasa dia tak akan mau memaafkan aku. Aku, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Aku tak bisa men—" Ucap Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cukup, cukup! Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menyalahkan dirimu? Kau harus percaya padaku! Sehun, pasti akan memaafkanmu! Semuanya hanya butuh waktu"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ne, kuharap juga seperti itu. Aku harap dia mau memaafkanku"

"Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali bekerja! Aku tak mau nantinya kau dimarahi karena terus berdiri disini. Kkkk—" Ucap Kris lalu beranjak meninggalkan toilet.

'_Kuharap juga begitu, Kris! Tapi apa mungkin itu akan terjadi? Dia bahkan sudah terlanjur membenciku' _Tanya Luhan dalam batinnya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju pintu rumahnya. Ah! Tidak, bukan rumah miliknya, lebih tepatnya rumah milik ayah Kim Jong In _–sahabat Sehun-._ Sebelum ia sempat meraih kenop pintu rumah itu, pintu rumahnya telah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dan munculah sesosok namja manis bersurai hitam dari balik pintu itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan _Kim Jong In_ atau yang biasa di sapa _Kai._

"Sehun-ah, kenapa wajahmu kacau sekali?" Ucap Kai yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sehun menatap namja dihadapannya dengan datar. "Menurutmu apa yang bisa membuat wajahku kacau seperti ini, Kai?" Ucapnya kesal. Ia pun langsung melesat masuk ke dalam, tanpa menunggu jawaban selanjutnya.

.

.

_BRAAKKK..._

_._

_._

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. Kai yang masih berdiri di tempat semula pun sangat terkejut. Dan siapa lagi tersangka utamanya, kalau bukan Oh Sehun. "YAK! OH SEHUN! LAMA-LAMA PINTU KAMARKU BISA HANCUR OLEHMU!" Teriak Kai dengan kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali ia meninju wajah sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

**Sehun Pov**

_BRAAKKK..._

Aku menutup pintu kamar Kai dengan sangat keras. Dan langsung terdengar suara ocehan Kai dari luar kamar. Sepertinya ia mendengar suara bantingan pintu itu. Tapi, biar sajalah. Aku tak peduli dengan bocah yang satu itu. Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat tidurku dan Kai. Lalu merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur yang nyaman ini. Aku pun memejamkan kedua mataku.

"_Sehunie?"_

Baru beberapa detik aku memejamkan mata. Kedua mataku ini terbuka lagi, setelah aku mendengarkan suara itu lagi. Kenapa suara namja sialan itu terus menghantuiku huh? Aku pun berusaha memejamkan mataku lagi.

"_Sehunie? Kau kah itu?"_

Aku membuka kedua mataku lagi. Kali ini justru semakin jelas. Aku dapat melihat bayangan wajah namja sialan itu dan jangan lupakan mengenai suaranya yang juga ikut menghantuiku. Kenapa? Kenapa suara dan bayangan wajah namja bernama Luhan itu terus ada? Tak bisakah ia tak menghantuiku sehari saja? Ckckck! Dasar menyebalkan...

.

.

_Cklek..._

_._

_._

Terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu. Oh tidak! Jangan bilang bahwa itu adalah Luhan! Sungguh aku tak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran namja itu lagi. Aku tak ingin melihat namja itu.

"Sehun-ah—"

Aku menghela napas lega ketika tahu yang berbicara itu bukan Luhan. Melainkan si bocah menyebalkan bernama Kim Jong In. Tapi kenapa dia ada disini? "Hmm—Kai-ya, bukankah tadi kau mau pergi ke luar?"

"Itu—Tak jadi" Ucapnya lalu berjalan mendekati meja belajar. Lalu menempatkan dirinya di kursi dekat meja belajarnya.

Dasar namja aneh, tadi aku bertanya dan dia hanya menjawab seperti itu? "Kenapa kau tak jadi pergi keluar?" Tanyaku.

"Aku—" Ia terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir. "Entahlah, setelah melihat wajahmu yang begitu kacau aku jadi malas untuk pergi ke luar"

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal. "Cih! Bodoh sekali! Alasan macam apa itu huh?"

"Sepertinya kau sedang banyak masalah. Jadi kupikir tak baik jika meninggalkanmu di rumah sendirian" Ucapnya lagi sambil memutar kursi itu menghadapku. "Kau sedang ada masalah apa? Ayo, cerita padaku! Mungkin bisa kubantu"

"Tak ada—" Ucapku.

Ia menatapku lekat. "Tak ada? Benarkah seperti itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayolah, Oh Sehun! Aku ini sahabatmu. Ceritakan saja padaku! Tak baik jika terus-terusan memendam masalah seperti itu. Kau tahu? Aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa?" Ucapku sambil menatap tajam Kai.

"Aku hanya takut kau menjadi frustasi dan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa" Ucapnya dengan tampang polos.

"Tapi kupikir tak semua masalah harus kuceritakan pada sahabat bodoh macam kau kan?"

"Aish—Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa kau mau ku usir dari rumahku huh?" Ucap Kai kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Yaampun! Dia benar-benar menggelikan.

"Kenapa tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?" Tanyanya sembari cemberut.

"Tak ada, tak ada—" Ucapku masih terkekeh.

"Diamlah, Oh Sehun!" Ucapnya sambil melempar sebuah pulpen ke arahku. Aku pun pura-pura meringis kesakitan karena wajahku terkena lemparan pulpen itu. "Apa tadi kau bertemu dengan hyungmu lagi?" Tebaknya.

Aku hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Aku pun hanya menatap langit-langit kamar ini, aku tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menatap Kai.

Kai pun segera berjalan menghampiriku yang masih terbaring di kasur. Ia mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur ini. "Sehun-ah, jawab aku! Apa tadi kau bertemu dengan hyungmu lagi?"

Aku hanya diam. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya sedikitpun.

"Hey, bodoh! Jawab aku! Apa kau bertemu dengan hyungmu?" Ucapnya sambil mengguncangkan tubuhku dengan keras.

Aku mengangguk. "Ne, tadi aku bertemu dengan Luhan" Ucapku malas.

"Panggil dia hyung!"

"Tak mau" Ucapku sambil meliriknya tajam.

"Panggil dia hyung atau—"

"Atau kau akan mengusirku dari rumahmu? Itu kan yang mau kau katakan?" Ucapku sambil menyeringai. Kai hanya menggumam kesal. "Tak apa jika kau mengusirku, tapi jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk menyebutnya dengan kata hyung lagi!"

"Sehun-ah, kau ini benar-benar namja bodoh sekaligus idiot ya? Kau tahu? Bagaimanapun juga Luhan itu tetap hyungmu! Hyung kandungmu!"

"Tidak! Dia bukan hyungku lagi. Aku membencinya"

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa. Tapi Luhan itu tetaplah hyungmu, bodoh!"

"Diamlah! Kau ini berisik sekali. Aku lelah dan sekarang aku mau tidur. Good night..." Ucapku lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahku seluruhnya.

.

.

.

**Author Pov**

Sebuah bus tampak terhenti tepat di depan sebuah halte kecil. Lalu, terlihatlah sesosok namja manis yang turun dari dalam bus itu. "Sampai bertemu besok, Kris!" Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kris yang masih berada di dalam bus itu.

Luhan pun berjalan menuju rumahnya yang berada tak jauh dari halte itu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit Luhan berjalan kaki. Ia pun tiba di halaman rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Tangan kanannya meraih kenop pintu itu, lalu membukanya. "Sehunie, aku pulang!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia berharap Sehunnya itu akan membalas ucapannya. Ia berharap Sehunnya itu akan datang padanya lalu memeluknya. Namun, senyuman manisnya itu perlahan memudar begitu saja. Apakah kalian tahu? Ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Ya, Luhan sangat merindukan Sehun _–adiknya-._ Luhan pun menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Balasan reviews for FF I'M SORRY (Prolog)**

.

**NoonaLu :** Udah dilanjut! :D

.

**salsabilla df :** Ada apa ya sama Sehun dan Luhan? Aku juga gatau tuh mereka kenapa *plaak. Tunggu aja di chapter berikutnya ya! :)

.

**Guest :** He is? Sepertinya yang kamu maksud itu Kris :D

.

**lisnana1 :** Okay. Ini udah dilanjut :)

.

**junia angel 58 :** Sehun sepertinya benci Luhan karena suatu masalah. Hehe :D

.

**twentytwelvelovr :** Masalah apaan ya? Aku juga bingung. Haha... :D

.

.

.

Makasih banyak buat kawan-kawan yang udah bersedia menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereviews FF ini. Untuk yang nanya Luhan dan Sehun punya masalah apa, sepertinya akan di jawab di chapter selanjutnya. Semoga pembaca semua tidak bosan dengan cerita ini dan masih bersedia untuk membaca FF ini sampai tamat :)


	3. Chapter 2 : I Hate You

**Title : I'M SORRY**

**Author : Dyan Rosdiana**

**Cast :**

**- Luhan as Oh Luhan.**

**- Oh Sehun (EXO) as Oh Sehun.**

**- Byun Baekhyun (EXO) as Byun Baekhyun.**

**- Kim Jong In (EXO) as Kim Jong In / Kai.**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris.**

**Genre : Brothership, Sad, Family**

**Rating : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**A/N : FF ini juga di share di blogku.**

**WARNING! Cerita gaje, typo, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD.**

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar tidur. Terlihatlah dua sosok namja dengan keadaan yang jauh berbeda. Namja pertama terlihat sudah sangat rapi dan juga tampan. Sedangkan namja kedua, ia masih terlelap di balik selimut hangat miliknya.

"Kai-ya, cepat bangun!" Ucap Sehun _–namja pertama-_ sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kai dengan rapat. Namun, Kai tidak menghiraukan sahabatnya itu. Ia justru memeluk bantal guling miliknya semakin erat.

Sehun tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia pun merebut bantal guling yang tengah dipeluk oleh Kai. Lalu memukulnya keras ke tubuh sang pemilik yang masih terlelap itu. "Kai, ayo bangun!"

Kai pun mulai terusik oleh kelakuan Sehun. Ia mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?! Kau ini mengganggu tidurku saja!" Ucapnya kesal sambil menggaruk surai hitam miliknya.

"Cepat bangun, bodoh! Lihatlah, ini sudah jam berapa!"

"Huh? Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Kai yang masih setengah sadar.

"Jam setengah delapan"

"Masih setengah delapan? Kita kan masuk jam sembilan. Kau ini... Sudah sana! Aku ingin tidur lagi" Ucap Kai lalu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sehun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan namja dihadapannya itu. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu...

"APA KAU BILANG? MASUK JAM SEMBILAN? KAU PIKIR INI HARI APA?" Teriak Sehun kesal.

Kai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sedangkan tangannya menutup rapat kedua pendengarannya. "Aish—Kau ini, kenapa hobi sekali mengganggu tidurku huh?" Ucap Kai kesal. "Ini kan hari Jum'at—"

"Apa? Jum'at katamu?" Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Kai yang masih terduduk di tepi kasurnya.

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Ne, ini hari Jum'at. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kubilang ini bukan hari Jum'at?" Tanya Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi—"

"Ini hari Kamis, bodoh! Kelas pertama kita dimulai pukul delapan pagi"

"Hari Kam—MWO? Kamis katamu?" Ucap Kai dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ne, cepat mandi atau kau mau kita telat lagi seperti hari sebelumnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang merapikan tas hitam miliknya. Ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya. Biasanya ia mempersiapkan semuanya sepulang bekerja. Namun, kali ini ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak mempersiapkannya sejak tadi malam. Ia terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan adiknya dan harus tertidur hingga larut malam karena ulah dua adiknya yang tak pulang ke rumahnya. Ya, dua adik manisnya. _Terutama, Oh Sehun._

_._

_._

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

_._

_._

Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya, ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu rumahnya. Ia tahu itu pasti adiknya. Entah adiknya yang mana. Tapi kali ini, ia berharap bahwa itu adalah Oh Sehun, adiknya yang sudah lama tak menginjakan kaki di rumah itu. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

_._

_._

_Cklek..._

.

.

"Se—" Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat namja yang datang dihadapannya. Bukan, bukan Sehun yang diharapkannya, melainkan adik manisnya yang lain. Ia pun tersenyum manis pada namja itu.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya namja itu dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Uhm—Apakah Sehun belum kembali?"

Namun bukan jawaban yang didapat, melainkan pertanyaan lain yang Luhan lontarkan pada namja imut itu. "Baekhyun-ah, kenapa semalam kau tak pulang?" Tanyanya khawatir.

_Byun Baekhyun._ Namja imut itu adalah adik sepupu Luhan. Usianya hanya terpaut dua tahun lebih muda dari Luhan dan dua tahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Kalian tahu? Sudah beberapa minggu Baekhyun tinggal di rumah Luhan dan Sehun. Tidak, bukan karena Baekhyun kehilangan rumahnya. Orang tua Baekhyun sebenarnya memiliki rumah dan Baekhyun juga memiliki dua orang adik laki-laki. Namun, ia tak tinggal bersama mereka. Kenapa? Alasannya hanya satu. Ia ingin menemani Luhan dan Sehun.

"Jadi hyung khawatir padaku?" Godanya.

Luhan memberi Baekhyun sebuah death glare. "Tentu saja aku khawatir. Bahkan kau tak memberiku kabar. Kau tahu? Aku menunggumu semalaman" Ucapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Baekhyun menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Uhm—Maaf hyung, aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompokku hingga larut malam. Jadi aku menginap di rumah Chanyeol"

"Kau tahu? Kupikir kau kembali ke rumahmu tanpa sepengetahuanku atau mungkin kabur—"

"Hyung—"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Menantikan ucapan yang akan dilontarkan selanjutnya.

"Hyung, aku tak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Hyung tenang saja!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Luhan pelan.

"Hyunie, aku rindu pada Sehun"

"Aku tahu kau rindu padanya. Hyung tenang saja. Jika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan menghabisinya"

"Baekhyun—"

"Eh, ma—maksudku aku akan membawanya kembali ke rumah ini"

"Ah—Sudahlah. Sekarang masuklah, kau pasti lelah" Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya terlebih dahulu. "Di dapur tak ada makanan. Kau mau kubuatkan apa?"

"Um—Tidak usah hyung"

Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia membalik badan dan menatap Baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya. "Cepat katakan saja"

"Tidak hyung, nanti kau bisa telat"

"Apa?"

"Nanti kau bisa telat ke kampus"

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku mau ke kampus?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Hyung, bahkan kau sudah rapi dan sangat wangi"

"Eh begitukah? Jadi kau tak mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Um—Terima kasih hyung"

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya. "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena kau telah menjadi hyung yang baik"

"Baekhyun—"

"Ne, Luhan hyung"

"Kau ini memuji atau—"

"Aku memujimu hyung. Kau memang hyung terbaik"

"Huft! Andai saja Sehun mengatakan itu juga" Ucap Luhan. Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi sedih.

"Eh? Hyung, kenapa wajahmu menjadi seperti itu? Um—Mian"

"Tak apa"

"Hyung, kecelakaan itu bukan kesalahanmu. Jadi, kupikir tidak seharusnya Sehun marah atau mungkin membencimu"

"Itu salahku. Andai saja kubiarkan Sehun menyuruh eomma dan appa untuk naik taksi. Mungkin kecelakaan itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Ah—Sudahlah, aku sudah telat. Aku mau pergi ke kampus dulu" Ucap Luhan lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

'_Hyung, kau tenang aja. Aku akan membantumu menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun'_

.

.

.

.

.

_Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun._

Lihatlah kedua bocah berusia 18 tahun yang sudah lama bersahabat itu. Sifat mereka sungguh kekanakan. Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di halte bus hanya mampu menggumam kesal. Kedua tangannya terlipat manis di depan dada. "Cih! Lambat sekali bocah itu" Gumamnya sambil menatap Kai yang masih berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Kalian tentu masih ingat dengan kejadian di rumah Kai bukan? Ya, setelah lama menunggu Kai yang super santai itu, akhirnya Sehun pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kai yang masih mengikat tali sepatunya. Ia memilih untuk berangkat ke kampusnya terlebih dahulu.

"Lelah? Hmm—" Tanya Sehun saat Kai tiba di halte bus itu.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. "Cih! Nada bicaramu sungguh mengejekku"

"Makanya lain kali jangan lupa hari seperti tadi!" Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ah—Tidak, aku tak mengatakan apapun" Ucap Sehun. "Hey, lihat! Busnya sudah datang" Ucapnya lalu berjalan perlahan menuju bus.

Bukannya menaiki bus. Kai justru melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari kecil menuju halte bus. "Sehun, lihatlah! Bukankah itu Luhan hyu—"

"Cepat naik atau kau mau tertinggal?" Ucap Sehun sebelum ia benar-benar melesat masuk ke dalam bus itu.

"Huft—Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Oh Sehun!" Gumam Kai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun menunggu Luhan yang berlari menuju kearahnya.

"SEHUN, KAI TUNGGU AKU!" Teriak Luhan sambil berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia harus berlari cepat agar bisa berada satu bus dengan Sehun.

"Hyung, akhirnya kau sampai juga" Ucap Kai sambil terkekeh.

"Huft! Melelahkan" Ucap Luhan sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya.

"Anggap saja olahraga pagi, hyung. Kkkk—" Ucap Kai sambil terkekeh pelan. Luhan pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kai, bagaimana kabarmu dan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Sedangkan Sehun—"

_._

_._

_Tiiiinn... Tiiiinn..._

.

.

"Kai, sepertinya pak supir sudah menyuruh kita untuk cepat naik"

Kai mengangguk. "Ah—Benar juga. Hyung, ayo naik! Nanti kita bisa tertinggal" Ucap Kai.

"Ne, kajja!"

"Oh iya, hyung. Nanti kau saja yang duduk bersama Sehun. Aku tau kau merindukannya" Ucap Kai lalu menaiki bus itu terlebih dahulu. Luhan hanya terdiam sebentar lalu mengikuti Kai masuk ke dalam bus itu.

.

.

.

Setelah Kai dan Luhan naik, bus yang ditumpangi mereka pun segera berjalan menuju tempat perhentian selanjutnya. Di saat Luhan sedang mencari-cari tempat duduk Sehun. Kai yang sedang duduk di bangku paling belakang pun memberitahunya dengan berbisik.

"Pssttt! Luhan hyung, disana" Bisiknya sambil melirik tempat duduk Sehun.

"Ah? Baiklah" Ucapnya sambil mengangguk.

"Semoga berhasil hyung"

Luhan pun berjalan menuju Sehun dan langsung duduk disampingnya. Ia melihat adiknya yang tengah memandang ke arah luar kaca. Sudah lama ia tak duduk di dekat Sehun. Ia sangat rindu pada adiknya. "Sehunie" Ucap Luhan pelan.

Namun, Sehun tak mendengarnya. Hal itu jelas saja terjadi karena saat ini Sehun sedang memakai earphone. Ia sedang mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang sangat keras. "Kai-ya, sepulang dari kampus temani aku ne?" Ucapnya sambil mengalungkan earphone ke lehernya.

"Sehun, ini aku—" Ucap Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara pada adiknya itu.

Merasa tak asing dengan suara orang disampingnya. Sehun pun menoleh ke arah orang itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia mendapati Luhan yang tengah duduk menunduk disampingnya. _'Luhan hyung—' _Batinnya.

"Sehunie. Umm—aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku, aku tahu kau masih marah padaku atau mungkin kau membenciku. Ya, aku memang pantas mendapatkan itu semua. Tapi kau perlu tahu satu hal, bahwa aku, aku tak pernah menginginkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Apalagi—"

"Cukup! Aku tak mau dengar apapun lagi darimu"

"Tapi—"

"Lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disini? Dimana Kai?"

"Kai yang menyuruhku untuk duduk disini"

"Lalu kenapa kau menuruti kemauan bocah itu huh? Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya agar kau tak pernah lagi menggangguku? Tak bisakah kau mengerti bahwa sampai kapanpun aku tak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu?" Ucap Sehun kesal. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Minggir!"

"Tidak" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun lekat. Kedua bola matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kubilang minggir! Aku mau turun!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau memaafkan aku" Sahut Luhan sambil tetap menatap Sehun.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu dan aku... Sangat membencimu!" Bisiknya. Sehun pun mendorong kaki Luhan yang menghalanginya dengan kasar. Lalu berjalan ke depan menuju pintu bus yang masih tertutup. Ia menunggu bus itu terhenti.

"Kau membenciku?" Ucapnya bergetar. Tangisnya mulai pecah. Luhan pun mengusap kasar air mata yang mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia pun pindah ke pojokan. Tempat duduk yang tadi ditempati oleh Sehun.

"Sehun, apa yang dia lakukan?" Ucap Kai yang langsung berlari kecil menuju tempat duduk Luhan. "Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapnya lalu duduk disamping Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ne, aku baik-baik saja" Sahutnya sambil menatap ke arah luar kaca bus itu.

.

.

.

Setelah dua menit menunggu, akhirnya bus itu terhenti di sebuah halte. Sehun pun langsung turun begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kai dan Luhan yang masih berada di dalam bus. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan jam kuliahnya yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Dadanya sangat sesak. Sesak saat mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat hyungnya menangis begitu saja.

"Kau bodoh—" Ucap Sehun dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Ia kembali menatap bus yang telah kembali berjalan menuju perhentian berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Balasan reviews**

.

**Guest :** Annyeong! Iya, memang masalahnya belum jelas. Makasih atas supportnya! Hehe :)

.

**junia angel 58 :** Iya, ancaman Kai udah ga mempan. Wkwk :D

.

**salsabilla df :** Ciye penasaran. Ini udah di update kok. Hehe :D

.

**Guest :** Oke :)

.

**Baby Lu :** Siiipp... Ini dilanjut kok :D

.

**lisnana1 :** Oke, makasih banyak dukungannya! :D

.

.

.

Kemarin liburan dua minggu, tapi tugas tetep aja numpuk. Giliran ada waktu buat update, internetnya lelet. #Hadeh -_-

Jadi maaf banget kalo aku lama update chapter ini. Gomawo buat semuanya yang udah baca dan reviews ff ini.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya masih dalam proses. Jadi mohon sabar menunggu! :)


End file.
